A number of pneumatically and electrically operated tools have been developed to drive fasteners, such as staples and nails, into workpieces. Typically, these tools employ a magazine for holding a plurality of the fasteners and feeding the fasteners into a nose of the tool prior to driving the fasteners into the workpiece.
Despite the widespread use of such tools, it is known that fasteners being fed through the magazine and into a driver blade channel formed in the nosepiece of the fastening tool can jam. In this regard, stack-up tolerances of all of the components of the magazine, plus imperfections in the fasteners, can contribute to the fasteners jamming in the magazine. While jammed fasteners can be readily evacuated from the magazine and the nose, there remains room in the art for improvement.